1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to electronic signal switching.
2. Background
Current switching systems for clock networks typically involve the use of a multiplexer. However, such systems have the possibility of generating glitches, or shortened pulses during the switching process. Such glitches occur when switching from a clock signal too soon during a clock pulse. If the generated glitch is small enough the glitch can cause a processor lock-up or other problems such as a memory failure.
Typical switching systems usually require that the state of the clock signals to be switched are known in simulation. Further, the clock signals to be switched have to be running thereby requiring power when the clock signal may not be necessary for some amount of time.